Princess Prisoner
by lulbuckets
Summary: She isn't allowed out of the castle hardly at all. She's adventurous like her parents but she's never had a chance to see what its like to take risks. What Annaliese doesn't know is that they'res probably a good reason for it.


The wind felt so nice on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling the sun and the breeze, mix together, creating a contradictory bliss. It was soothing. I felt like I could sit out here for hours, just soaking it all in. I probably could, but odds are my mother would send guards out to look for me within the hour. I rarely got out of the castle, and when I did, It was for such short periods of time it was almost as if I step out the door and I was already being pulled back inside.

People say I shouldn't bicker about it so much, because I'm a princess, and I should be lucky to be in such a great position. They all say Princess, I say _prisoner. _

"Anna! Are you gonna' jump, or what?"

I blinked back Into reality at the remark My friend Francis had made. I felt my nose scrunch up in annoyance as I turned around to face him.

"Of course I'm going to jump! This Creek is nothing compared to the one by the castle." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Francis gave me a smirk. "Do it then! We dont have all day!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned around. He was my friend, but some of his comments made me want to punch him.

I took a deep breath, Looking at the fall in front of me. It was at least a 7 foot drop, and If my parents knew I was attempting this I'd probably be grounded for a millennium. I gulped, hoping Francis, Clyde, And Marcus Weren't snickering like they usually were.

I backed up a few steps so I could get a running start. I noticed a few stray strands of blonde hair fall in front of my face, as I pushed them behind my ear. Nothing was going to throw off my concentration. If I messed up this jump, there was no doubt my parents would end me if the fall didn't. Not to mention The guys laughing at me for years.

I put one foot behind the other, And began sprinting for the gap. I felt the cool grass in-between my toes as I felt my toes dig up dirt with each step. I timed my jump perfectly, as I noticed my right foot pushing off the edge of the one side and my left landing safety on the other side of the creek. Feeling both of my feet on the ground, I smiled widely with my back faced to the boys. "I did it!" I cheered softly to myself, as I turned around and quickly changed to an expression that was less shocked of my success.

They all looked very surprised as well. "Great Job, Princess! I knew you could do it!" Clyde said to me still on the opposite side of the gap. I let a giggle escape my lips as I tried to hide it. Clyde was always so sweet to me, unlike Francis who would always try and act like I was one of the guys. I didn't mind it. I mean, they were my best friends.

"It's just Annaliese." I said back to him, as He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that Prince-" He said again, being cut off by Marcus Who elbowed him. "Annaliese" He finished with a nervous laugh.

I leaned up against a tree and stared off into the sunset that met the tops of the trees. It was a beautiful orange. The sky looked like one of mothers paintings, with all of its bright pinks and yellows. I sighed again, feeling calmed by the warmth of the sun as It shone its last few rays.

"Hey-a, Anna?" I heard from across the creek. Marcus stood ahead of the others pointing to the sunset.

"Didn't the queen say she wanted you home at the beginning of sunset?" He said. My eyes widened as I felt my heart stop. "Oh, Shoot!" I shouted, taking my shoes out of the satchel draped around my chest and slipping my feet into them as I started to run.

"See you guys at the party! Sorry!" I shouted back to them as I was already in the forest, about to make my way to the castle. Man, How could I be so Late? And on my 16th birthday, too. My parents were going to kill me.

* * *

_**This is a prologue of sorts for being so crazy short. My first ever attempt at writing something for 'Tangled' So please bear with me. If you enjoyed this, You can add a review to let me know if its something I should continue. Thank you so much for reading! **_


End file.
